Hidden feelings
by XxMoon-SamaxX
Summary: Itachi decides to have a day where he is quiet... until he starts hearing voices in his head. Thus, this all leads to finding out what his feeling are for a certain shark man, and, leading him to confess his love to him.


**hey guys~ taken a small break from my story my life with the akatsuki, and decided to get this idea out of my head! So here it is, and enjoy!**

Itachi had a secret that he hid from the world.

He hid it from everyone in the akatsuki, even his partner kisame.

Though... itachi never even knew he had this secret until this very day, whall he was creeping past the kitchen, and into his bedroom.

Itachi sat on his bed, minding his own busness as usual. He leaned over to a book that was lying on his bed side table, and open it to where he left off the other night.

Itachi always enjoyed reading. He would read for hours when he was younger after his long and hard training sessions with his father, and when he would come home from his akatsuki missions.

He flipped the page of his book when a voice in his head popped up.

_Itachi..._

He looked around the room, finding nobody was there. The uchiha returned to his book, though the voice returned, making his eyes leave his book again.

Itachi stood up, and walked over to the closet, looking inside to find where this noise was coming from. He looked through it, though coming up empty handed, as he left the closet.

The uchiha sighed, thinking it was just his imagionation, and that he probebly needed some rest. Itachi walked over to his bed, stripping to his boxers, and climbing under the covers, to try and achive a mid afternoon nap before dinner.

_Itachi... Hey itachi!_

Itachi`s eyes shot open, looking around the room, yet again, finding nothing was there.

The uchiha started sweating alittle, due to the fact nobody was there. There were also no chakra sensed around the base, except for their prouper places in the hide out, where they were supost to be. He sighed, removing the covers, and walking over to the closet again, taking a lose virson of his everyday shirt, and a baggy pair of pants, before walking around the base, thinking it was stress.

His eyes watched ahead of him, as he walked silently through the hallways of the base, trying not to make a sound. He was passing by rooms that were sometimes never used, whall others used all the time. Soon his partners door came up.

Itachi slowed his steps as he tried to make his way silently past his partners room without making a sound. Though to his dismay, thr floorboards of the hallways decided to make the loudest sound floorboards could ever make.

"Itachi?" Came kisame`s voice on the other side of his door. Itachi mentaily cursed as he opened the door and walked into the blue man`s room. "What are you doing out of your room at this time of night?"

Itachi looked slightly suprised by this. He must have fallen asleep when he took his nap. He looked at kisame, before the voice he had heard before started up again.

_Itachi... why are you ignoring me?_

The uchiha blinked a couple times again, a cold sweat appearing on his skin. Kisame looked at itachi, and asked in a concerned voice, "Itachi? Are you feeling alright? Your looking a little pale."

Itachi flinched, when he felt the blue man put his hand on his fore head. the uchiha felt his heart beat increase as he came in contact of kisame.

Kisame removed his hand from the uchiha`s head, and looked him straight in the eye. "Itachi! You have a fever. You should go to bed and get some rest before you get ill."

Itachi felt his heart flutter when he heard kisame`s conserned voice directed to him. `What are these strange feelings?`the uchiha thought, loking the shark man back in the eyes.

The blue man arched an eyebrow, when he heard no responce from the young uchiha and moved his hand infront of his face, only to have said uchiha faint into his arms. "Shit, itachi."

`I am not in my room...`thought the Young uchiha, as he opened his eyes, paniced, about his location. This thoughts were greated with the blue man`s hushes,as a warm, damp rag was placed on said uchiha`s forehead.

"You had me worried there itachi! You passed out on me." Kisame said, stairing into the younger man`s eyes, this making the said uchiha blush.

_Itachi... tell him the truth..._

Itachi`s eyes widened, as the voice came back. And he put all the feelings he was feeling to kisame togeather.

His heart raced at kisame`s touch.

His heart fluttered at kisame`s concern for him.

He passed out into kisame`s arms, when he knew he would never have let anyone else do but kisame.

He blushed at kisame`s words.

Itachi uchiha... was gay for kisame.

Itachi shrank at the truth, but it suited all his feelings towards the blue man. Said uchiha, closed his eyes trying to lower the blush.

Kisame, sighed, looking at the younger man, hiding the feelings he felt deep for him.

Kisame knew that he, was gay himself, especially for the younger man infront of him, but always wondered if itachi had ever felt the same towards him. Though this being the thought, he would never bring this up to the uchiha, until time was right.

Itachi had the blush cleared but he could hear the voice again.

_Itachi... tell him... he needs to know..._

The uchiha blushed again, feeling his heart flutter, yet he also had the feeling some would decribe... butterfly`s in your stomach. Said uchiha soon built enough courage to say the words... but they came out as quiet mumbles.

"Say that again, itachi?" Kisame asked politely making itachi blush even harder before saying louad enough for them both to hear it."I`m... gay.."

Kisame blinked a few times before, opening his mouth. "Pardon itachi...? Could you repeat that?"

Itachi`s heart was racing, and could feel it though his finger tips. " I`m... gay... for... you" He repeated playing with the bed sheets, of where he was laying. " I... love you, kisame."

The blue man coulden`t believe his ears but smiled no the less, before slowly taking the uchiha`s hands into his and squeezing them with assurance. "I... love you too, itachi... i always have."

The uchiha, looked up almost instantly, before almost jumping into kisame`s arms. He pressed their lips togeather, creating a hot, passionet, make-out session.

The two fought for dormance, though itachi gave up quickly, deciding there was no chance in beating the blue skinned man in a dormance battle.

Kisame easily slipped his toung into the young uchiha`s mouth, exploring everypart of the hot cavern and tasting every part of it too. He could feel itachi moan into the kiss, making it more hotter for the both of them.

They pulled away, a think trail of siliva left of their hot kiss. they both were out of breath but were loving every part of it.

Itachi noticed that the voice had gone away, and he now had a smile plastered on his face. And the smile, was a rare one in the said uchiha`s life which he would only let a hand full of people ever see.

"Soo.." Kisame said, smiling down at the younger man in his ars. `You wanna... go out?

`Itachi punched kisame`s arm, before pulling him into anouther kiss. "Of course i do, jackass."

And kisame smirked, and they fell onto the bed.

**How do you like it? Should i make improvements? And should i make this a longer story? Eather way, please tell me in a review, and i will be glad to write more!**


End file.
